The Red Raven
by CrystalsRock
Summary: The girl with no name. That's who she is. If she has no name given to her no one can control her. Living with Shigaraki and Kurogiri she helps them with their plans. Not one to fight she's more of a defense pawn to hold people away from them. During a fight she is caught and placed in jail only for the UA school to need her help against the villains.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?!" Shigaraki yelled storming into the room making me look up slightly. I moved one of my earbuds out of my ear as he moved up to me. I couldn't see his face through the hand but I could tell he was mad.

"I'm guessing I'm the she?" Cocking my head I shove my Mp3 into my pocket as I watched him move up to me. I had to bite my lip to not laugh as I looked at him. I couldn't help it.

"You turned my hoodies pink?!" He yelled as I put a hand over my mouth. He always wheres his black clothes so it was kind of funny seeing him where a pink hoodie.

"N-no." I was trying so hard not to laugh I had to close my eyes for a second and take a few breaths.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He jumps at me making me roll of the couch onto my knees. I only had a few seconds to scramble behind the bar to Kurogiri as he was already up and chasing me.

"Can't you guys go one day without attacking each other?" He sighed cleaning a glass cup. Shaking my head I stand beside him out of Shigaraki's reach.

Shigaraki started it when he hid my Mp3 a few months back and it kind of just went up from there. We'll annoy each other with different 'attacks' till the other snaps. Last week he threw out all my chocolate but in his defence I had stolen some of the hands he used for his costume before.

"Get over here." He jumped at me pinning me to the wall with one hand on my neck and the other on my stomach. He held his pinkies up so he didn't hurt me but I could tell he was pissed.

"Don't you dare" Behind his mask I could see his mouth twitch into a smirk making me glare at him. Trying to shove him back I grab at his clothes but he had a strong grip on my making it impossible to escape. Well I'm dead. I shoved my hands into his chest as I felt pain in my sides making me fall to the ground.

"Don't touch my clothes." He hissed as I burst out laughing trying to push him back. Damn it he knew I was weak in my sides. He knew full well I was ticklish. I kicked at him as he continued as I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes.

"Stop! I give, I give." I laughed trying to crawl away but being pulled back in. Reaching out my hand I slapped the ground around me looking for something to protect myself with. Anything would work. It doesn't need to be big.

Moving my fingers along the ground I felt something cold making quickly grab it and shove it in front of me. It was a small fork making me swear a bit as I kept kicking at him. This would take a lot of energy. Gripping it in my left hand it didn't take long till I felt him being shoved off me as I let my shoulders relax a bit. Jeez that took a lot out of me.

"Are you guys done?" Kurogiri asked as I slowly sit up to nod at him before standing up. Shigaraki was already standing up and glaring at me. My body slumped against the wall for support as I caught my breath and smiled at the metal shield in front of me.

It took a lot of energy to turn that small of an object into something bigger but it worked. I reached out to touch it slightly as I felt it turn back into a fork. It was getting easier to turn smaller items into shields and what not but it still took a toll on my body.

"You need to work on your breathing." I heard Kurogiri say as he put the towel back on it hook and lead me to the couch next to Shigaraki.

"That's hard when you being tickled." Sighing I flop onto the couch letting my feet land on Shigarakis lap only for them to be pushed off. "Angry?"

He didn't answer as I heard Kurogiri sigh and toss me some cash. I was all bundled up in an elastic as I shoved it into my pocket and slowly stood up as I slowly regained my strength again.

"Go pick up some supper," he walked out of the room making me head for the door, "and get some knew hoodies for Shigaraki please."

I smiled at the thought of going out and going for a walk. I was never really an indoors person so the thought of going outside always made me smile. I'm fine with being inside but staying inside for long periods of time especially in smaller buildings or rooms makes me nervous. The outdoors felt more free.

Grabbing my bag I headed outside and followed the sidewalk as I pulled my Mp3 out and put back in my earbuds. It was pretty sunny like normal which was nice but it left me sweating a bit from the heat. Bobbing my head I head towards the mall to pick up some hoodies for Shigaraki.

Letting my hands trace the malls walls I walk silently past all the crowds of people and head towards the men's clothing store. No one really payed attention to me as they buzzed around with their groups and I was fine with that. I was never a big people person since I can be pretty rude. Kurogiri and Shigaraki are the main people I really hang out with but that's only because I've known them for such a long time I've learned to trust them.

I got a few weird glances as I entered the men's clothing store but no one spoke up. I've been here a few times with the others so I knew where the hoodies were right away. The store was pretty empty today except for a few men looking at some shirts and pants. There were maybe around 3 in total which made me shrug. Guess they weren't doing so well today.

Moving to the back where one guy stood I let my hands move through the rack of clothes as I searched for the black hoodies that usually hid here. They were mixed in with a few All might hoodies making me snicker a bit as I looked at them. If I brought these back he would murder me. Snickering slightly I imagined his face if he saw them when I heard someone behind me cough.

"You lost?" The guy behind me questioned making me shake my head.

"No." I didn't feel like talking to him so I reached in and started picking out some hoodies silently. I could tell he was still behind me but I did my best to ignore him.

"A little flower like yourself shouldn't be alone." His voice made me shiver as I started walking away not wanting to answer. I've had a few guys hit on me before so I always did my best to walk away not wanting to make a scene.

It was annoying knowing that some guys thought they could just act like this and pester who ever they wanted and they thought we couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey I'm talking to you, little flower." I felt him grab my wrist making me flinch at the nickname he gave me. It was even worse when they thought they had power over you just because they gave you some stupid nickname.

"Go fuck yourself because that's all the action your gonna get from from another human being." I hissed pulling away from his grip only to feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. Did he punch me? Welp that accelerated quickly.

My body feel into a rack of shirts with a loud crash earning the attention of the other two in the room. I could see everyone outside the store speeding up not wanting to get involved and probably thinking someone else would deal with it. Fools. That's all they were for thinking someone would pop out of no where to help some stranger.

Standing up I picked up the hoodies I had dropped and slowly continued towards the counter like nothing happened only to feel his hand on my shoulder stopping me once again. God why is everyone so annoying today.

"Where are you going, little flower?" He pulled me towards him making me pull against his grip and let out a small curse. He was actually pretty strong. That's probably his quirk.

"Hey! Leave her alone." Following the voice with my eyes I spot the two other guys standing a few feet ahead of us making me cock my head. What were they up to?

One had big green hair and seemed pretty scrawny. He'd probably get beaten to a pulp if he was in a fight. Next to him was a much taller guy wearing glasses and had engines coming out of his legs. With the both of them they had the upper hand of having two against one but they both seemed more scrawny compared to the bigger guy behind me.

"What you are doing is very wrong. You could be considered a criminal if you continue." The taller one points out as I struggle against his grip.

"This does not concern you UA students." I cocked my head when he said that. Their UA students? They don't look like much. I guess you don't judge a book by it's cover.

He wrapped his arms around my chest giving me a small squeeze as he pulls me back a step. I could feel myself freeze slightly as I felt him tighten his grip. Does he think he can get away with this? Does he seriously think he can do what ever he wants and attack who ever he wants? I could hear the twos guys yell something but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was how much of a pig this guy was. I wanted to snap his neck but I couldn't.

Shigaraki always said I was weak for not attacking in less it was self defence but Kurogiri just shrugged it off and always put me in defence. I'd always defend them by keeping unwanted people away with shields and what not.

Licking my lips I took a small breath as I thought for a second on how to react. I could knock him back with a shield but the closest thing I could use to make a shield was the rack and it was just out of reach. I could use the metal necklace I was wearing but it would take to much energy to turn a small pendent into a huge shield. It was merely a last resort thing. If I have nothing else I could do but that is not now.

I kept thinking when I felt his hand trail down my back and into my pants making my face go red as I pull my arm back and elbow him in his gut making him pull away. Before he could react my arm shoots out and taps the cold metal of the shirt rack next to me making it stretch out into a long wall cutting him off. Standing up straighter I pulled back from the wall and pick up the hoodies from the ground. Just pay for them and leave, act like nothing happened and it will all be fine. Taking a deep breath I walk over to the cashier and dumped the hoodies in front of him. He looked a little in shock but quickly started ringing everything up not looking me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" The shorter one ran up to me as I kept my gaze forwards. I wasn't dealing with more people. I was getting the hoodies and food then phoning Kurogiri to pick me up. I was done with all of this. I slowly walked towards the wall and picked up my MP3 that fell and walked back to the counter to hand him the money.

"That will be 4,507.87 yen." He slowly explained as I grabbed the bag he put everything and went to hold out the money for him. I put out my hand when I saw the taller guy hold out some money making me look up at him curiously.

"Here. After what happened I'll help pay." Eyeing him up and down I slowly put my money away not sure how to react fully. If they were trying to be 'heroes' they looked stupid. They shouldn't just give their money away for strangers.

Instead of thanking them I turned on my heels and walk out of the store. The fast food restaurant is on the forth floor so I'll just find the elevator and loose everyone in the crowd. I was done with all this nonsense.

As I moved out of the store I turned to the left only to see the wall break as the guy smashed his way out. Chunks of metal went flying as he stomped towards the smaller guy with his fists raised.

"Midoriya watch out!" The taller guy yelled in shock as I stopped in my tracks to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

He jumped towards Midoriya only to be shoved away by the bigger man with one easy hit to the gut. It was almost like he was hitting a fly out of the sky. He moved to the shocked looking Midoriya and picked him up making me let out a sigh. God why are men like this? They don't get their way so they start some stupid little fight.

Bending down I let my hand move over the tiles on the ground as my eyes followed the tiles all the way to where he stood holding the kid by his shirt. The tiles smoothly moved up and around his angles in a melted like form before hardening around his ankles. Not to much energy wasted on it since their were plenty of tiles and all I did was get it to melt and harden around his feet.

Standing up I wipe the dirt of my knees and moved up to where he struggled against the tiles. Midoryia was dropped to the ground starring up in surprise for a moment before getting up. I hadn't noticed her before but a girl a bit taller then me ran up to him making sure he was okay. She had short brown hair and kind of looked like one those bubbly type girls.

"Guys like you disgust me." I growl spitting at him and turning around to finally escape. I was a little happy I didn't need to hurt anyone. I only needed to use my quirk a bit which I was fine with.

"Hey wait!" I froze as the girl ran up to me smiling big making me sigh lightly, "Thank you for saving Midoryia."

"Very noble of you." The taller guy agreed as I rubbed the arc of my nose. I wasn't a people person so all these strangers talking to me was a little frustrating.

"I'm not noble." Turning swiftly I quickly walked away moving past the crowd and past the security guards rushing up to the store. Make no eye contact, move fast and I was fine. That's all I had to do.

Following the stores I rushed up to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. Leaning against the wall I let my hair fall into my face as I slowly relaxed. I could hear the beeping of the elevator as it moved down to the floor I was on.

Once the doors opened I smiled slightly when I noticed it was empty meaning I didn't have to deal with anyone else. Stepping in I pressed the button for the forth floor the slid into a sitting position against the wall. It gave me a few seconds to relax and grab my breath before I had to deal with more people.

Opening the second pouch in my bag I pulled out a chocolate bar and quickly unwrap it. Nothing is as good as chocolate. Taking a bite out of the Kit Kat I savour the sweet taste before I stand up and stand in front of the door as they open. Weaving in and out of the crowds I head into the fast food restaurants and join the people the line. It didn't take long till I made it to the front to be greeted brightly by a women with bright pink hair.

"HEY! If it isn't my little Raven." She cheered clipping her hands together. I couldn't help but smirk at her as I slightly roll my eyes.

"Hey Akane. Still loud as ever?" Leaning against the counter I study her get up. I wasn't surprised by how bright her shirt and skirt were even if she was supposed to be laying low.

Other then Kurogiri and Shigaraki she was the only other person I really knew. I knew All for One but I always left the talking for him and the other two. She was a small time criminal who usually stuck with theft but you couldn't tell with how loud she was.

"What'cha want Raven?" She smiled at me poking me in the shoulder slightly.

"First off my names not Raven-"

"Well I gotta call you something." She interrupted making me roll my eyes again. She knew I didn't like the concept of having a name but she insisted on call my Raven cause of the bird plague mask I wore.

"You don't got to call me anything and I'd like my usual."

"Oh straight to business I like it." She chirped typing in the order and holding out her hand for the money. I was so used to getting food here I knew the amount it cost by heart so she stopped asking me for it.

"Here ya go." Tossing over some wrinkled up bills I look down at my bag as my phone went off.

"Hey hurry up and get back we have a meeting." Shigaraki's voice started as soon as I opened my phone. Hm a meeting. I wonder what it is this time.

"She can't! She's to busy partyi-" Hanging up quickly I send a glare towards Akane as she smiles back. She's way to bright and loud to be a criminal yet her she is. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth as I shake my head.

"Man your weird." Putting my phone away I move off to a random table and sat to wait for the food. Pulling out my lighter from my bag I fidget with it watching the flame go on and off as my mind wonders off.

Watching the flame I let my finger move over it letting it sit for a few seconds to feel the heat but still not long off to be burnt. It was a small purple lighter that I always hid in a side pocket of my bag that I'd sometime fidget with. The flame was slightly calming and would usually distract me for a bit like a moth to a flame.

Letting go of the button I felt a hand touch my shoulder slightly making me turn around only to face the guy from before standing there red faced. Well fuck. I saw security guards before, did they not get him? God why won't he leave me alone?

"Remove your hand." I warn standing up quickly. I flashed Akane a look to warn I might need help as she gave a slight nod and moved closer to the counter, ready to rush over at any second.

Putting my lighter into my bag I start to walk away when I felt him tighten his grip on me making me sigh. God why was he so persistent?

"Look I don't want any-"

I felt a sharp pain in my neck as I collapsed to the ground with a thud. What is with him and punching me. Looking up yet again everyone was frozen in shock but that didn't surprise me. My bag had scattered around me but that only made me smirk. That was his mistake.

I was now surrounded by different material samples I'd gathered from different work and building type stores. Since I need something to make something I always keep materials on my like metals, woods, fabrics, etc.

Reaching out I grabbed a short cut aluminum tube and held it tightly in my hand. This isn't attacking. It's self defence. I was fine with self defence so this is fine. Taking a small breath I stretch the tube out under my stomach so he couldn't see.

As soon I felt him start lifting my up my my shirt collar I twisted around and slapped him in the face with with the now longer tube tube. Stumbling back in shock he rubbed his chin slightly but slowly started to laugh.

"Playing hard to get are we princess?" His smirk only made me shiver as I held my head up high and glared him down. I wasn't backing down to some low life scum. He was lucky Shigaraki wasn't here or he'd beat his ass to a pulp.

"I'm not a princess," I growl gripping the pipe tightly in my hands, "I'm a god damn queen."

Pulling the pipe back I slam it into his chest pushing him back a few feet. Running up to him I pull my leg back and kick him in his balls in one swift movement. Watching him fall to the ground I go to pick up my stuff only to be pushed hard to the ground as a heavy weight pushes me down. I could feel my head being banged into the floor as he pinned me down easily.

"Sensou says he missed you." He whispered into my ear making me freeze. Sensou? He knew Sensou. Oh god not now. He can't come back. I _can't_ go back.

"Akane!" I scream in panic as I start kicking and struggling under his weight. Fuck. I can't go back. Not to Sensou. Never to Sensou. Kurogiri got me out of that place I can't just go back.

"I got'cha!" I could feel him being pulling off me as I watched him being flung against the room and into the farthest wall as Akane used her quirk to float him off the ground and shove him back. I could feel her helping me up but I quickly shoved her off of me as I scrambled to me feet.

"I need to go home." I mumble grabbing my phone off the ground and typing in Kurogiri's number. I could feel my hands shaking as I kept pressing the wrong numbers.

"Wo calm down. What did he say to you?" I could feel her rubbing my back as I felt the tears start going down my checks. Tears? How long has it been since I'd cried? How long has it been since he'd made me cry just by hearing his name?

"S-Sensou." I breathed out as she quickly started grabbing all my stuff of the ground and rushing it back to me.

"Hey are you okay?" I didn't even need to turn around to know it was the group from before. From the corner of my eye I could see that the guy from before was gone which only made everything worse. As soon as I pressed the call button I could hear Kurogiri pick up.

"Your-"

"Pick me up," I mumbled, "now." Hanging up I started walking away from the crowd only to hear the three from before rush up to me.

"We saw what happened. Did he hurt you?" Midoriya asked quickly as I speed up just as Akane handed me the food I'd ordered in 2 big paper bags.

"She's bleeding from the head what do you think?" The taller guy pointed out at him as they tried to stop me. They were all to loud. There all to close. I didn't like this. The floor was swaying under me feet as my head pounded with every step I took.

"The security guards are sending first aid people over maybe you should stop." The girl explained but I only kept walking. Akane picked up on my vibes and tried to usher them away but of course they continued.

"Ma'am! We need you to come here." A female voice called out across the room just as huge black hole appeared a few feet in front of me.

"Ma'am!" The voice shouted again but I continued walking. With every step I moved farther away from all the voices behind me. I escape all the loud yelling and people acting concerned. Like anyone would give a damn about anyone other then them self.

That Midoriya kid seemed nice. He seemed genuinely concerned for me but I knew it was only an act. Like everyone else he probably only cared for himself. I couldn't deny the pity in his eyes directed at me but I didn't need his pity. I didn't need any of these strangers pity.

I knew Akane was worried for me and I knew she'd always be worried for which apart of me was a little happy for that I had someone who cared for me but it still made me mad slightly. All these different emotions moving around in me, anger, pain, fear, only made it worse. It made me feel like I was back where I started.

I wasn't gonna allow myself to go back down that path. That path would only lead to more pain and I didn't need that right now. I only needed to get back home and maybe punch something. I needed to let my anger out but I wouldn't let it out on a person. I knew I wouldn't do that no matter how mad I was.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I step through the black hole I can see Shigaraki sitting on the couch watching my entrance. No surprise he was eating the last ice cream bar I stashed in the back of the freezer. Letting out a huge sigh I dropped everything to the ground and walked towards the bathroom.

"You look disgusting." Shigaraki cocks his head as I roll my eyes. It was always like him to say stuff like that.

"Just what every lady wants to here." Rolling my eyes I grab the first aid kit off a shelve then stumble into the washroom, making sure to close the door behind me.

"What lady?" I couldn't help but let out a laugh at his statement as I looked into the mirror. He wasn't wrong when he said I looked disgusting.

My head was bleeding and there were a few cuts going up and down my arms. Zipping open the first kit I pull out some disinfectant wipes and quickly clean out all the wounds. It didn't sting much but I couldn't help but flinch as soon as they touched my forehead. Tossing all the wipes in the sink when I finished cleaning them I move my hand to my forehead and carefully put a finger on each side of the gash.

My quirk can move and stretch out and item or material to make something new. In cases like this I've learned how to use it to stretch out flesh to close wounds with lots of help from Kurogiri. It's hurts like a bitch but it stops the bleeding and only leave the tiniest of scars which is pretty efficient.

Closing my eyes I took a small breath and thought about the skin stretching together. I could feel a sharp pain in my head before I felt it move but it worked. It only took a few seconds to close but it took a bit of energy. At this rate I'll be out of energy for the rest of the day.

Whipping off any fresh blood from the freshly closed wound I move to my arms and pull up my sleeves only to shrug slightly at the sight. Not as bad as my head so I could easily put some band aids on them. Once that was done I fully pulled off my sweater and dropped it to the ground.

All I could do was stare at the huge bandages that sat on my left arm as my mind let blank. I didn't want to think about Sensou. When I go outside I'll sometimes come back hurt so no one will question why I'm hurt anymore so that good but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Why couldn't the sick bastard of died years back and left me alone.

I felt my fingers touch the bandages as my eyes started to water. It's been so long since I've cried. Kurogiri and Shigaraki helped me get away from him so why couldn't he of just stayed away. It wasn't just the thought of him that hurt me but how I'll never not feel his fingers on my skin still. How I'll always know he's out there somewhere waiting. How I'll never be able to use both my quirks without wanting to cry.

I was leaning against the counter for support now as I softly cried into my arms for a few more seconds before hearing someone bang on the door.

"Hurry up and get in your costume. We need to leave soon." Kurogiri's voice rang through the door making me stand up fully.

"Okay." I yell wiping my eyes quickly and pulling out my lighter from my bag. As soon as the flame clicked on all I could do was stare at it for a few seconds before lightning the blood soaked wipes in the sink. The warmth of the flames hit my skin making me smile slightly as I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. If he didn't die in the fire before then I'll break my promise just this once and make sure he burns.

"You know what your job is?" Kurogiri asked as we walked into a huge room filled with criminals from all over the place. I couldn't help but smirk at all of them. The people in this room didn't know this yet but I knew who each of them were. The strengths, weaknesses, quirks.

I was tasked with watching over all the criminals in our area and making files on them. We needed to know who would be the best help in the future. I even sent some of the folders to Giran for if he ever needed them even though I didn't particularly like him. He was a creep and sometimes tried to hit on me. I always made sure to hit on him as well. I would hit him straight in the jaw with my fist. I don't count it as violence but instead anger management.

"Yep. Find somewhere high up and make sure no one does anything stupid. If they try to attack I'll scare um off with a warning shot or shield you guys." I nod scanning the room for a good perch. There was a small pipe attached to the wall I could easily climb up to so I could have a good view of everything.

Like always I was their defence which I was fine with. I could easily shield them or turn something into a knife to throw to spook anyone away if they tried anything. It was my main job in the group since I wasn't keen on fighting or fully attacking someone in less it was self defence.

"Good. Now is there anyone we should be careful about?" He asked as we walked towards the front of the room with Shigaraki close behind us. Pulling out some papers from my bag I passed them to Kurogiri.

"There all mid life criminals so not really but the main two would be first of all be Aimi Akane or better known as Ghost or the Firecracker. She is very easily aggravated and when she's mad she will attack." I explain pointing to the photo I took of her that sat next to her names.

"So? I could easily just decay her in a second." Shigaraki scratched at his neck making me flick his mask earning a glare.

"First off stop scratching your neck. It's been bandaged up ten times this month. Second of all the reason she has the name Ghost is because of her quirk. She can move faster then most people can see and can slight go transparent as she moves. You won't be able to lay a finger on her."

"And the second person?" Kurogiri continues making me move to the second paper holding a skinny looking kid. Shigarki let out a snicker as soon as he saw his picture making me sigh.

"Mind Wave isn't as weak as he looks. He can read anyone's mind and figure out what their thinking without you even knowing. He'll figure out what your thinking and is able to do what ever he wants with that information. In a fight he always wins."

As Kurogiri hands the papers back I fold them and put them back into my bag as I pull out a marshmallow from the side pouch and cock my head at all the people all talking and whispering to each other. They weren't the best people to take down All Might but as Kurogiri put it all they are is distractions.

"Okay you go to your perch and we'll get started." Kurogiri nods as I eat my marshmallow and walk away.

"Don't do anything stupid Shigaraki." I laugh earning a few snickers around me as everyone started paying attention to us. I didn't need to turn around to know he was glaring at me as I climbed up the wall using the pipes for support till I made it high enough up.

It would be smart to keep my mind blank as I watched so that this Mind Wave kid doesn't try to find out anything he doesn't need to know. I gathered information on him for one of my first jobs and he's pretty sneaky. He'll find out your deepest thoughts and use them against you.

I eyed the crowed carefully as I kept one hand on my leg near a pocket that held swatches materials in case I need them. When I decided on a costume I always had the plague mask I would use but for an actual outfit I had loose fitting dark clothes that would help with keeping me unnoticed when I needed to watch people. It had many pockets on them to hold my materials so I could quickly and easily get my hands on anything I need.

I let my legs dangle as I watched everyone closely as Shigaraki started talking. They all seemed to interested in the attack on UA to do anything. I thought of of the UA kids I ran into earlier and smirked slightly. Their gonna be in for ride tomorrow.

I quickly found Akane in the crowd leaning against a wall in the back. She looked slightly board as she played with her fingers which only made me shrug. Even if she's board at least she's not mad and trying to attack. I slowly started to pinpoint the other guy till my eyes landed on him smirking up at me. I couldn't help but smirk right back at him. I didn't know if he was planning anything but from what I knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack especially two people who are higher up then him.

Leaning my head on the cold wall behind me listened to Kurogiri start explaining about how we'll go in and who will be doing what. From what I know We'll use Kurogiri's black hole quirk to get there and then there will a bunch of criminals who will attack other teachers that will be there. The rest will be attacking the students.

Kurogiri's the main transportation during all this and I'm the main defence. Shigiraki's gonna attack All Might with a Nomu he got from All for One which should beat him up. I couldn't help but feel a shiver go up my spin at the thought of the Nomu. I could see a few others were also uncomfortable with the sounds of them as some slightly shifted, even Mind Wave.

Well I didn't care what the others did especially All for One the thought of all those people getting tortured and turned into these emotionless monsters disgusted me. It was one of the reasons I didn't totally like All for One like Shigaraki did. Pulling another marshmallow out I pulled my mask up slightly and ate two more before closing my bag as Akane started walking forwards. This can't be good.

"So what your saying is your just gonna use us as pawns." She starts moving to the front at a steady pace. She was waiting for them to say something stupid so she can attack making me swear under my breath. I knew there would at least be one person like that, who would see how they wanted to use them.

"You all have an important roll Miss Akane." Kurogiri starts as I kept my hand near the pocket full of metals. I need to be ready. Well I've used a lot of energy I can still make a simple knife and I know she's gonna try something.

"We can't just have all the teachers and students running around and keeping us from our main job of riding this world of All Might." Shigaraki explains simply making me let out a small sigh. He's not saying anything stupid which is good. One wrong word can set her off but he's staying smart and taking advise.

"Yes but why do you get to fight All Might? Wouldn't be smarter to use someone-" Running up straight into his face, "faster?"

She was standing nose to nose with Shigaraki as I was standing on edge now with a knife ready in my hand to use. She wanted to fight All Might. I could see it in her eyes. She felt she deserved to kill him more. I looked at Kurogiri for a signal but he only shock his head at me as he moved up to her. Shigaraki stood there with his head held high and glaring right at her.

"We understand what your saying. It would be smart to use any of you with your quirks but wouldn't it be easier to use a being that couldn't get hurt? One that _if_ it died it wouldn't matter?" Kurogiri explained still making sure to stay reasonable as he brought up the Nomu.

"Wouldn't it be easier to save your little monsters and use someone who couldn't even be touched be All Might?" She laughed as Shigaraki grabbed for her arm but missed as she moved out of his way with much speed.

Running at him I raised my arm up to throw the knife aiming in front of her as I felt my body move to a slow stop in mid throw. _What going on?_ Trying to move my body I could feel my whole body stuck in my throwing position making me curse inside of my head. Someone must of used their quirk to stop me.

My eyes scanned the crowd in front of me till I spotted a tall man smirking at me. Damn it I forgot about him. He has a good quirk but I didn't think much of it since last time I saw him he didn't have good control over it. He must of gotten better with it. Everyone was watching her attack Shigaraki but for the kid from before who was looking at me.

Shifting my eyes from him to the guy from before I prayed for help in my head as I knew I had to get her away from the others. Kurogiri could easily move her somewhere else but the only problem was he couldn't see where she was. Shigaraki was getting frustrated as he couldn't spot her either and she was getting easy hits on him.

He must of gotten the hint, or red my mind, cause he started moving towards the guy moving towards him from behind.

"Kurogiri get rid of her!" Shigaraki yelled getting a solid punch to her face finally but quickly got punched backwards in return.

"I can't see her."

My eyes moved back to the kid who now wrapped his arms around the guys shoulders. Before he could react Mind Wave started whispering something in his ear. He didn't punch him but instead talked to him. He must of red his mind and found out some blackmail. I could see the guys face drop before he looked up at me then at the ground.

I felt a weight being lifted off me as my arms were dropped to the side as he dropped control over me. Before I could think my head whipped over to look over at the fight as I watched every movement closely.

I watched Shigaraki's movements closely till I finally caught slight bits of movement around him. It wasn't much but I could slightly see her. Narrowing my eyes I slowed my breath and watched every movement till my hand flicked the knife forwards hitting the ground in front of her making her stop.

"You missed." She laughed making me smirk at her as I stood up fully on the pipe to get a better look at her.

"Oh I don't miss."

 ** _If you want to see a picture I did of the main character you can find it at this link,_**

 ** _. /176819da0d94b2f4e56f41061a86264d/tumblr_p8j9tfxmXx1xr7shgo1__**

 ** _If you wan to see more of my drawings you can find my Tumblr profile as,_**

 ** _crystalsrock-blog_**


End file.
